A Very Potter Life
by sweetdreams106
Summary: The year was 1999. Two years ago the war ended. Ginny had a set life but she was only missing one thing. She was convinced she didn't need until he was thrust into her life again. Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**ok you guys here is the prolouge of my first harry potter fanfiction. i know some of you will hate me for starting a new story but i just need to get this out of my system. and please forgive me this was uploaded from my droid so i apologize for spelling or not being capitalized. without further adue here it is. oh and p.s. i dont own anything harry potter sadly**

the year was nineteen nighty nine. it was two years afteor the war ended and ginny's life was just getting started. she had a stable position as chaser on the famous quidditch team the holyhead harpies. she enjoyed every minute of it but sometimes she missed the quiet life at home until she remembered all her family had mostly moved off and she would just be alone.

she also shared a small house with hermione while she wasnt traveling or playing with the team. she enjoyed spending time with her friend when she was home and was sure hermione enjoyed it as well.

there was only one thing that ginny didnt have, something all her friends had and boasted about. a boyfriend. but ginny didnt need a man, she couldnt let herself be with a man because she was still hung over harry potter and plus she didnt have time for one. yes thats right ginny weasley was just fine being single because she needed no man in her life. at least thats what she believed until that one day she was throw into the arms of love again. literally thrown. she had just landed, well fallen, out of her mothers fireplace on christmas eve straight into mr. savior himself. bloody hell why did this always happen to her.

"ginny? oh blimey it is you. i havent seen you in years." he helped her stand back up steadily and smiled at her. "why havent you written?"

Ginny sighed and brushed off her robes before moving around Harry. "As i recalll," she looked back at him and pushed down the part of her that wanted to run into his arms again and never leave, "you never wrote either." and with that she walked into the kitchen leaving a stricken harry standing by the fireplace.

**a/n**

**so what did you guys think? r&r please. i wanna know if i should continue or not thanks gys.**


	2. Dinner

**_A/N:_**

**_Here it is you guys. This is the first chapter of A very potter life. Hope you guys enjoy it. _**

Ginny was walking into the kitchen and smiled seeing her mom Fleur working on the dinner they were going to have that night.

"Oh Ginny dear I am so glad you're here," Molly smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug before ushering her closer to the stove, "You can help prepare the soup we just have so much to do." She said before hurrying back to the task she had going bewitching knives to cut vegetables and other assorted things.

"Ok mom." She smiled and started stirring the pot with a long spoon while waving her wand in the direction of a tray of cut up onions, celery, beef, and carrots, ducking as they flew over her head and splashed into the tall pot. After the soup was simmering and she had helped her mother and Fleur with a few other tasks she moved back into the living room to find most of her family and friends lounging around. Hermione was holding Ron's hand while talking to Bill. Harry was sitting on the floor playing with Teddy and Victoria, Teddy had adapted black hair close to Harry's and dark chocolate eyes. George and his new girl Katie were sitting on the couch messing over a new invention or his to go in the shop. Her father was out back in the garden showing around the others.

"Gin!" Teddy looked up and smiled. "Tome Pway!" He tried to stand and run over to her but just wobbled before falling down and looking up, changing his hair to a bright ginger.

Harry looked up as she sat down laughing at Teddy's excitement. "Don't worry buddy she can't say on to you."

"That's right. your my Teddybear there. I'm here for you bud." Ginny smiled at his red hair and kissed his cheek before tickling his sides sending him into a fit of giggles.

Harry watched as Vicki soon joined in on the tickle fight. She tickled Ginny telling her to leave Teddy alone and that he was hers, it was adorable.

"Ha...HArry help p...pl...please." Ginny called out to him in between laughs and rolled over on her back trying to fend off the two toddlers now.

"I dont know Gin..You never wrote me." Harry smiled to himself.

"P...Please Harry i will write from no...now on..Hee..help." Ginny begged as best she could laughed uncontrollably rolling around to get away from the toddlers hands.

"Ok." Harry jumped in on the fight and looked up to see everyone going out into the yard where the tables were. "HEy kids dinner." The kids looked up quickly and running out into the yard shouting happily.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny smiled wiping her eyes and started to get up before Harry pushed her down, "Harry what it is?"

"You never wrote." Harry looked into her brown eyes seriously.

"You never did either." She tried to get up again but was stopped by him gently tickling her side. "Harry don't you dare." She saw him smile evily and tickle her more.

"I think i will just tickle you until you swear you really will write me, because honestly i don't think you will."

"I..I will. I swear I will." Ginny tried to move away from his tickling fingers. "Don't tickle me anymore please."

"Pinky swear Miss Weasley." He held up a pinky.

"Fine, but what are you five?" I grabbed his pinky with mine and smiled before throwing him off me and running into the yard with him close at my heels.

"Ginevra Weasley get back here!" Harry shouted before tackling me to the ground before realizing the whole family was out in the yard watching us with dumbfounded expressions.

"Umm..." I pushed him off and got up quickly brushing myself off. "Whats for dinner?" I blushed furiosly and saw Harry do the same before everyone busted out laughing and beckoned us to the table.

Oh my Lord why did this always happen? She cursed herself but let herself enjoy an amazing family dinner noticing the looks Harry was sneaking her way, maybe then he did see something in her. It didn't matter though she had no time for a boyfriend she was still convinced on that point.

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok tell me what you think R&R please :) I love hearing from you guys. **_


	3. Under the Tree

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter two of A very potter life readers. Hope you truly enjoy if you have any questions or comments just review or PM me :) **

Molly was directing the kids on what rooms to stay in as she did all the time, even if they already knew, when she noticed Harry looking at Ginny and then back to Teddy who had again changed to fit Ginny's features. She smiled before sending the kids off to bed with a list of things they each had to take care of for her tomorrow before a secret she had planned.

"I have to go to the bookstore? What why me?" Ron was complaining to George as they walked upstairs to the room they now shared.

"Maybe she is trying to tell you that you are too stupid bro," He threw his hands up, "Hey I'm just saying."

"Yeah whatever I still don't see why she couldn't send Hermione instead."

Ginny started up the stairs to the room she shared with Hermione and saw a not taped onto her bed frame.

_Meet me outside behind your favorite tree at midnight._

_We need to talk. _

_~Harry~_

Of course that's all it said.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," She jumped and hid the not behind her back so Hermione couldn't see it, "It's my list for tomorrow."

"Oh wow what do you have to do? I'm stuck getting roots from some old abandoned shop." Hermione said before sitting down on the bed.

"I have to go get things from the owlery." She muttered not to happy about it at all.

She and Hermione talked until ten about their day and how it was great to be back with the family and friends again.

By the time midnight came around Hermione was fast asleep and Ginny was restless as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper over her shirt.

"So you got my note?" His voice made her jump before she even got to the tree.

"Yes. What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." He said when he walked up to her. "Ginny I've missed you these past two years. I know you probably already have a man in your life and you don't want me anymore because well I did break your heart but God Ginny I don't know how much longer I can deal with…"

Ginny laughed and cut off his ramble by placing her hand over his mouth gently. "Harry, wow this sound cliché but, I don't have a man in my life. I've tried but no one can make me feel the way I do around you. Yes you did break my heart and that is hard to forgive plus I don't need a boyfriend I'm too busy…and I don't need to be taken care of."

"Ginny you know me and I know you and you know I would never treat you like you needed to be taken care of like a baby I would protect you and I would care for you but I would not baby you. I want us to be happy and Gin we can make time to be together I understand your job and my job is almost as demanding when I am on raids. I just want to be able to call you my Ginny again and hold you close like I loved for so long."

"Oh Harry." Was all Ginny could say before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes." This time he kissed her and they smiled and laughed under the tree and lost their thoughts to bliss, laughter and love. "I love you Harry Potter."

"As I you Ginny Weasley." He smiled looking into her eyes. "I always will."

**A/N:**

**This was just a bit of a fluff chapter because I wasn't sure how to write it. Here you guys go a new chapter and I apologize for how short it is. R&R! :)**


	4. Proposal

**A/N:**

**Chapter three is finally up for you guys sorry to keep you waiting its just I am having a hard time with writers block right now I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. Here you go! :) **

Harry and Ginny snuck back into the house around two in the morning trying to be as quiet as possible. When they were outside Ginny's door he turned serious and moved into the room with her. "Ginny"

"Harry." She whispered backing up against the frame of her old bed.

"Listen to me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to keep you safe. I want to know that wherever you are, that I can be there for you and with you." He took her hands in his and smiled looking into her bright eyes. "You have this bizarre way to always make my head spin and even when I was fighting Voldemort you never backed down from my side and I did nothing to show you how much that meant. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I hope you think so as well because I waited for you. I would have always waited for you. Everything I gave to you tonight was yours since that day close to nine years ago when I noticed you on the platform. You will always make me feel like the luckiest man ever." Harry looked into her eyes again on the last word and noticed hers, much like his, were filling with tears. "Don't cry Gin." He wiped the tears away as he took a deep breath and sighed. "I know that we have only just gotten back together and you may not feel the same as I do but I would love to show you how much you mean and that maybe you will understand why I cant wait any longer to do this," Ginny watched as harry conjured up a small velvet box and got down on one knee. When he opened the box there was a small silver band inside lined with two diamonds cradling a large emerald in the center, "This was my mothers. My father used it so many years ago and left it in my name so one day I might use it to show the woman of my dreams what she means to me. Will you marry me Ginevera Weasley?"

Ginny couldn't breathe for the fact she couldn't believe this was happening to her. No Harry Potter could not be in front of her, kneeling, asking her to marry him for all eternity. But yet here he was…the boy who had saved her life many times, the boy who all the girls ogled over, and mostly the man who now held everything she had ever wanted to give him. Here before her was the man she had longed to love, to be with, to marry since that first day she saw him going to Hogwarts.

"Ginny?"

His voice, shaky and nervous, jolted her out of her thoughts. "Harry you have seen me at my worst, you have seen me at my best, but you have always seen me. You were there when Tom trapped me in that stupid diary. You where there when Dean acted like a complete prat and even though you were with Cho I knew you were always there, waiting for me to say something, to let you know I needed you." She kissed his forehead gently right where his scar was. "I would be honored to wear your mothers ring. Harry James Potter I would be even more honored to be able to call myself your wife and spend all of my days with you." Ginny kissed him again before he could even speak or get the ring on her finger.

"You have made me the happiest man ever Ginevera."

"Harry James," Ginny pulled back from their kisses and scowled at him, "do not make me jinx you right after you have been so sweet for using that awful name."

"I am sorry my love." Harry laughed before pulling her down for another kiss not caring anymore about how he should act around her family because now he could love without fear or worry.

**A/N:**

**Ok here you go! :) I am now just getting into the true plot the twists are about to come so hold onto your safety belts my friends. R&R! :) **


End file.
